


Choni Soulmates

by chaza1908



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: A book of choni soulmate stories





	1. Name AU

Narration "Speaking" _Thoughts_

**Antoinette**

That's what is written on Cheryl Blossom's wrist when she wakes up on her 17th birthday Antoinette....that's a girl's name That was the moment Cheryl decided to hide her mark from her parents....not like they even asked they don't care, the only one who does is her twin brother Jason Blossom

"SO HOW IS MY BABY SISTER FEELING THIS WONDERFUL MORNING" Jason yells as he comes running into her room

"What do you mean Baby sister we are the same age JJ" Cheryl snarks covering her arm

"Well technically i am 10 minutes older than you soooooo baby sister"

"ha ha so let me guess you got that cooper girl as your soulmate"

"yeah see i told you we were ment to be" Jason shows the black mark on his arm Polly "What about you Cher which dude do i need to threaten" he points at her arm

"uh i don't know who it is i have never met anyone with this name before" she holds her arm

"come on maybe i can help you find him i don't want to be the only one with my soulmate" he try's to grab her arm

"No its fine JJ" she moves away a little bit

"What's up. No more joking, something is bothering you, what is it?" he sits down next to her

"it's.....a girl.....JJ my soulmate is a girl, as if mom and daddy didn't need anymore reason's to hate me now i'm deviant" Cheryl starts crying

"Hey come on now Cherbear you know what mom said about you and heather was wrong, you aren't deviant. Now who's the girl who is gonna be stealing my twin from me" He smiles nudging her

"Antoinette" She shows him her arm

"ooooh interesting name....i don't know anyone at school with that name" He looks closely at her arm

"Speaking of school we need to go if we don't want to be late" Cheryl says starting to rush around grabbing her clothes

 

**1 year later**

**Cheryl**

That's what Toni's is written on her arm the morning of her 17th birthday

"Hey happy birthday" Jughead says from the couch while writing on his laptop "How does it finally feel to be 17" he looks up at her

"No different only thing that's different is the name on my arm" She says pointing to her arm

"Who's name is it" he try's to look closer at her arm

"some girl called Cheryl no clue" She reads the name on her arm

"Cheryl......i only know one girl called Cheryl at riverdale high but i doubt it's her, she is straight"

"oh well i guess i will find her when i find her"

 

** 2 weeks later **

God this girl is annoying what did jughead say she was called v...veri-something

"Stand down eva peron" Some hot redhead says coming down the stairs followed by a posse of like 10 people

"There's the school spirit i so fondly remember" jughead says with distaste in his voice

"Cheryl, no one invited fasist barbie to the party" Veri-something says also with distaste in her voice so this girl is the Cheryl jug said was straight.....hmm

"Wrong Veronica" THATS HER NAME VERONICA "no one invited southside scum to our school" oh now she is gonna get a fucking beatdown "Listen up raggamuffins i will not allow riverdale's above avarage gpa to suffer because of classrooms that are overcrowded with....underachevers"

"Why don't you say that to my face" Toni couldn't hold her tounge any more

"Happily queen of the buskers" she steps up to Toni

"Ok guys...we don't need to fight how about i introduce you so you hopefully get off on the right foot" jughead says stepping in the middle "Cheryl this is Antoinette Topaz,

Toni this is Cheryl Blossom" Cheryl goes into shock hearing that name, she grabs Toni's wrist and drags her into another classroom ignoring everyone else. Once in the classroom she grabs Toni's sleeve and pulls it up to see her mark

**Cheryl**

Cheryl backs off a little after seeing her name on this random southside girl's wrist

"are you ok?.....wait....do you have my name?" Toni looks at Cheryl shocked, Cheryl just nods sitting down at a desk "Cool, i mean your hot...a bit of a bitch but a hot bitch" Toni's smile turns into worry "are you ok?...do you not want me?"

"No...i mean no i do want you i...i'm just worried about what my mom will say.....she doesn't really like me and this will just give her more reason to hate me even more" she puts her head in her hands

"hey....i may have just met you but i am your soulmate and if anyone wants to fuck with you i will fuck with them" she puts her arm around cheryl's shoulder, cheryl snuggles into her

"why are you so cuddley you're a serpent" cheryl mumbles into toni's chest

"because you are adorable" Toni smiles


	2. Chapter 2

"God music nowadays is so bad, it's just noise" Toni complains while listening to something by someone who clearly has no understanding of natural vocals

"You're preaching to the choir Toni" her grandnephew Thomas nods along with her

"What's wrong with some Elvis Presley or Johnny Cash"

"Kids these days don't like old music Toni you have to learn that if you're going to fit in at school"

"Hey no matter how old it gets Johnny Cash will always be a classic" Toni frowns at him

"Okay come on you have to get to you're first day at school" Thomas leaves the room

 

"Okay everyone this is our new student Antoinette Topaz i want you to be nice" The principle introduces her to the class

"Toni"

"What"

"My name is Toni, never Antoinette" she glares at him

"okay Toni" he says as he leaves the classroom

"Toni would you like to introduce yourself to the class" the teacher smiles at her

"uh sure Hey i'm Toni and i'm 18" She says

"You're 18 so you have already frozen" Some guy with grey hair says

"yeah i have been frozen for 5 years" Toni says awkwardly, it was a lie that her and her grandnephew had decided on that she would lie about how long she has been frozen for

"ok then Toni if you would like to take your seat, you are next to Jughead. Jughead please raise you're hand" She sits next to the guy with the weird beanie on

"Hey i'm jughead"

"Toni" Toni nods at him

 

**Lunchtime**

 

Jughead and his girlfriend Betty invite her to lunch with his friend Archie (the boy with the grey hair) and his girlfriend Veronica

"So Toni what is it like to be frozen" Veronica asks leaning forward on her hands

"uh not really much different than not being frozen, it is kinda fun getting to see the world change" toni smiles a little bit

"Wait didn't you say you had been frozen for 5 years....the world hasn't changed much in 5 years" Archie asks

"uh yeah it's still fun though"

"Soooo what colour can't you see" Veronica pries more

"uh i don't know"

"oookay.....what colour is my hair"

"Black"

"Jughead's?"

"Brown"

"Betty's"

"Blonde"

"Archie's"

"Grey"

"BOOM sorry, you can't see red. Archie has red hair"

"Oh uh that's cool, so what do you guys do for fun around here"

"we spend most of our time outside of school at pop's, it's a local diner run by pop. My dad works there" Jughead mentions

"If you want to come we are going there after school, i mean that is if you want to"  _Is betty this nice to everyone?_

"Sure i don't have anything to do" Toni smiles at Betty

 

**Afterschool**

 

"Jeeze this burger is good" Toni basically moans when she bites into the burger

"I know right haha why do you think i spend all my money here" Jughead laughs

"I thought i heard the noise of southsiders" Toni looks up to see one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen suddenly as she is looking colour starts to fill the grey that was Archie and this new girl's hair

"Crap" everyone looks at Toni, she suddenly sees the same look that must be on her face on the new girls "Hey, I'm Toni" she waves a little bit

"Nope....Nope, my soulmate is not a southsider" the pretty girl starts walking off repeating "Nope...Nope.Nope"

"Hey wait up" Toni basically chase's the girl out of pop's and down to her car

"STOP FOLLOWING ME" she shouts at Toni

"But i have waited so long to meet you" Toni grabs her arm

"Don't touch me" she pulls her arm away "Anyway you have been waiting 5 years you said it yourself that's not a long time"

"i lied" Toni looks down at the ground

"What do you mean you lied" She looks confused

"I haven't been waiting 5 years, i have been waiting 150 years, 149 years and 9 months to be exact"

"But...thats"

"Unheard of...yeah" toni starts to walk away "but its cool if you don't want to be my soulmate....."

"No...i mean no i do want to i was just....scared"

"well on that note...do you want to get a milkshake" Toni smiles

"Sure you can tell me about life 150 years ago"


End file.
